


Endless Snuggles

by Katrina_Viv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Extreme Modesty, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Ongoing Affirmative Consent, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snuggles without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Viv/pseuds/Katrina_Viv
Summary: A place for me to post Aziraphale/Crowley snuggle/romance scenes whenever I think of a new one.





	1. The Most Lovable Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly different iteration of Aziraphale/Crowley from my other Good Omens fanfics. In these scenes, there may be more kissing, touching, romantic language, etc. compared to my other works - basically, less platonic. But still pretty G-rated.
> 
> The main continuity difference between this and my other fanfics is that here, Aziraphale and Crowley actually like to kiss, instead of just considering it something strange that humans do.

Crowley was glad that he and Aziraphale equally enjoyed snuggling. Though Aziraphale had seemed a bit shy when they had first started to get physically affectionate, the angel had quickly become more comfortable, making it quite clear that he was happy to be the big spoon, little spoon, or whatever other snuggling role they could think of.

Tonight, they were lying close together, side by side, turned toward each other, with the fingers of their top hands interlaced. 

"I love you so much, angel," said Crowley softly.

"I know, Crowley."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough to make up for all those years I didn't say it."

"I know I've said it before, but I just know we were fated to be together," said Aziraphale. "Love is the best way to win any battle between good and evil."

Crowley reached up to ruffle his angel's hair. "I'm still amazed that you love me."

"How could I not? You're the most lovable demon I've ever met."

Crowley felt tears come to his eyes. _ I really don't deserve him, _ he thought.


	2. Kisssssssss

Crowley was feeling flirty this morning. He walked into the kitchen where Aziraphale was drinking his morning cup of tea, and reached out to brush his fingers against the angel’s shoulder as he walked by.

“Want to kisssssssss?” he asked, drawing out the word in a long snakey hiss.

“I’d love to,” said the angel, setting his teacup on the table and standing up to kiss Crowley. He rested his hands on the demon’s shoulders as he gave him several soft, gentle kisses. Then, to Crowley’s surprise, Aziraphale braced him against the kitchen wall, stood on tiptoe to bring himself up to Crowley’s height, wrapped his arms around Crowley’s shoulders to pull him close, and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Crowley was surprised, but thrilled.

Finally the angel pulled away enough to whisper “Good thing you’re in human form, because if you were a snake it would be hard to kisssss you thissss well.” 

After giving Crowley one more quick kiss, Aziraphale suddenly returned to his usual polite, prim demeanor - he needed to finish his tea before it got cold. Still surprised by the intensity of the angel’s kissing, all Crowley could do for a few minutes was stare at his lover in silence.


	3. Going for a Walk

Crowley was feeling rather moody today, so he had transformed into a snake in order to quiet his mind. 

“Want to go for a walk?” asked Aziraphale after he noticed that Crowley had been silent for a few hours. He walked past the chair where snake-Crowley was curled up, and held out his hand. Crowley used Aziraphale’s arm as a platform from which to crawl higher and coil around the angel’s neck and shoulders like a scarf.

Aziraphale made sure Crowley was securely in place, then walked out the door to take a stroll down the country road that went past their house. After a while, he arrived at a bench that he had long ago “miracled” into being in a particularly isolated spot they liked to visit. Aziraphale sat down; snake-Crowley nuzzled against his face, quickly flicking out his tongue in a friendly gesture. The two stayed there for a while, enjoying the cool autumn air and the songs of birds.


	4. Armchair Kisses

Aziraphale had been lounging on the sofa and reading a book about trees for a few hours, but he was getting a little bored. He was also starting to long for some attention from Crowley, who had been sitting in a chair nearby with headphones and sunglasses on, presumably listening to true-crime podcasts (his most recent media obsession).

Aziraphale quietly set his book aside, stood up, and walked over to Crowley. So as not to startle him, he gently placed one hand on his friend’s shoulder. Crowley looked up silently and took off his headphones. Aziraphale, deciding to be a bit dramatic, sat sideways on Crowley’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, as though he needed to hold on for dear life.

“What is it, angel?” murmured Crowley.

“Oh, nothing really,” said Aziraphale, resting his head against Crowley’s chest. “I just wanted to be closer to you.”

Crowley smiled, wrapping his own arms around the angel in return. “I’m glad you’re here.” He took off his sunglasses, set them aside, and rested his face against Aziraphale’s hair, enjoying its soft heavenly scent that was so familiar to him by now.

Aziraphale wriggled closer, trying to hug Crowley even tighter. “I can never tell you enough how much I love you,” he said, his voice muffled by Crowley’s shirt.

“Angel…?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I see your face so I can kiss you?”

Aziraphale looked up, and Crowley very gently kissed first his mouth, then his nose, which made Aziraphale smile in the way that perfectly crinkled his eyelids. Aziraphale then kissed Crowley’s neck, right near the back of his jaw, in the way that Crowley always found heart-meltingly adorable.

“I used to wonder how humans could be married for decades without getting bored,” said Crowley softly, “but now that we’re together, I understand. I’ll never get tired of this. I hope you still kiss me like that centuries from now.”

“Of course I will, Crowley,” replied Aziraphale, in a way that implied he would have never even thought of any other option. Then he began to kiss further down Crowley’s neck, near his collarbone.

_ Wow, he’s getting a bit more adventurous than normal, _ thought Crowley.

Aziraphale lifted his face again so they could boop their noses together.

“Want to move to the sofa so we have more room to stretch out?” asked Crowley.

“Of course, dear.”

The sat on the sofa side by side; Crowley grabbed both of the angel’s hands and lifted them so that he could gently kiss each of his perfect fingers.

Then they both lay down, Aziraphale somewhat on top, and snuggled for a while longer, until it seemed like a good time for some tea.


	5. A Warm Shower

As soon as Aziraphale started to wake up, Crowley pulled him closer. “Don’t get up yet,” he said. “I want to hold my angel close for a few more minutes.”

Aziraphale smiled and let Crowley hold onto him tightly.

“Angel…” said Crowley sleepily, “I’m going to take a shower once I get up. Do you want to join me?” Though he said it calmly, Crowley was a little worried as to what Aziraphale’s reaction might be. The angel tended to be very modest, and he had also previously made known to Crowley just how useless he thought bathing was for ethereal beings.

Aziraphale was silent for a moment. “Wouldn’t that be rather impractical?” he finally said. “Wouldn’t we have a hard time standing under the water together?”

Crowley was quite surprised by Aziraphale’s calm, practical response. _ Is he actually considering saying yes?  _ he thought.

“Angel, when we moved here I installed a second shower head on the opposite side of the tub, so that won’t be a problem. Just in case it would ever be useful. Haven’t you ever noticed that?”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. “No, Crowley, I never look in the shower! I had no idea!”

“Does that change your mind?” asked Crowley, as gently as he could.

“Well, I’ve never taken a shower,” said Aziraphale. “Never in, well, however many years it’s been since showers were invented. I’ve never especially enjoyed getting sopping wet, though I’ve gone swimming outdoors a few times, because that’s much more fun and scenic. Showers have always seemed unnecessary to me, but I suppose I could finally try one.”

“Are you sure? You’re not kidding?” replied Crowley. “Honestly, I really wasn’t expecting you to say yes.”

“Did you not want me to say yes?”

“No - I wanted you to say yes! I just didn’t think you would.”

“Well, you’ve said that you like showers because they’re warm! I like warm things. But...it still sounds rather strange to me. Could we shower with bathing suits on? To make it a little less strange, I hope.”

“Of course, angel! Whatever you’d like.” Crowley was looking forward to this adventure.

Once the two had gotten out of bed, Crowley instantly miracled a change of clothes, and they headed to the bathroom in their swimming trunks.

Crowley turned on both showerheads almost as hot as they would go, then stepped into the tub with Aziraphale and pulled the curtain closed.

Aziraphale folded his arms, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the warm water run through his hair and down his face. “This does feel quite nice,” he said. “An entirely new experience. Wet but sort of cozy at the same time. What an interesting contradiction.”

Crowley smiled. “You see!” he said. “Showers are a wonderful human invention.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes, then quickly closed them again so he wouldn’t have to see his or Crowley’s partial nudity. “I think I’ll enjoy it better if I keep my eyes closed,” he said.

Crowley stepped forward and hugged Aziraphale. “It’s okay,” he said. “You don’t have to look at anything. Just hold onto me, and you can just look at my face.”

“Thank you,” said Aziraphale, wrapping his arms around Crowley in return. “Now I’m warm from you  _ and  _ from the shower.”

As always, Crowley wished that Aziraphale wouldn’t be so embarrassed about being less than fully dressed, but by now he knew not to press the issue.

“If you want,” Crowley said, “you can just close your eyes and pretend we’re snuggling in bed. Just with water added, I suppose!”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” whispered Aziraphale. He began to move his hands up and down Crowley’s back, enjoying his smooth skin. Then he gently turned Crowley around to face away from him, gently massaged the demon’s shoulders, and kissed the side of his neck.

Crowley was practically melting inside from the love and happiness he felt. He turned around again so he could wrap his arms tightly around the angel once more and softly kiss his face.

Crowley could still sense a hint of apprehension deep within Aziraphale, so he did something else that he hoped would make the angel feel less self-conscious. “Surprise,” he said, before turning into a snake and coiling up in the hot water on the shower floor.

“Oh! Crowley! What did you do that for?” asked Aziraphale, bending over to stroke snake-Crowley’s head.

Crowley started to wrap around Aziraphale’s legs, then slowly climbed upward until most of his body was wrapped around Aziraphale’s shoulders and arms.

Aziraphale smiled wide for the first time since he had gotten into the shower. “Why hello, my dear,” he said, as snake-Crowley stretched up high enough to look him in the eyes.

Crowley’s plan had worked - the angel was no longer focusing on feeling embarrassed and vulnerable in the shower, but on the cuteness of his friend’s reptilian form.

After a few more minutes of enjoying the hot water with Crowley, Aziraphale turned off the water, stepped out of the tub, and started to towel-dry both himself and Crowley. Crowley stayed patiently in snake form until Aziraphale had put on his regular daytime outfit.

“That was fun!” Crowley said, once he had transformed back into his human form.

“It really was,” replied Aziraphale, smiling a bit mischievously, as if he’d gotten away with something quite naughty but enjoyable. “But, dear Crowley, put a shirt on now, won’t you?”


	6. Sleepy Snuggles

Crowley hadn't heard anything from Aziraphale in a few hours. It was getting late; he wanted to ask if Aziraphale was planning to come to bed with him, stay up late reading, or spend the night in Aziraphale's own bedroom. He walked past the angel's personal library and noticed that he had fallen asleep in one of his wingback chairs, with a book on his lap.

Crowley silently entered the room so he could get a better look at the dozing angel. _ That's my adorable husband, _ he thought. _ He looks so innocent and peaceful. _

Crowley watched Aziraphale for a few minutes, then left as silently as he had arrived. He wished he could snuggle with his angel tonight, but in the meantime he could go to bed thinking of how cute and wonderful his husband was.

A few hours later, Crowley awoke, due to sensing some movement next to him, but he was still so sleepy that he barely opened his eyes. He didn't have to look to know that Aziraphale had come to join him in bed for the rest of the night. Crowley stayed still and silent as he felt his angel snuggle up next to him. As he fell back asleep, the only thought in his mind was the word _ love _.


	7. Buttons

Aziraphale and Crowley snuggled together, smiling peacefully. They had both awoken a few minutes earlier, and they didn’t feel ready to get up just yet. It had been a chilly night, so the angel/demon couple had gone to bed in their warm, long-sleeved pajamas.

Aziraphale figured that this was as good a morning as any to try something he had been thinking about for a while. “Now, can you stay here for a minute?” he suggested to Crowley. “Just keep on staying warm and cozy under the covers.”

Aziraphale got out of bed and walked to Crowley’s closet, where he chose a hunter-green button-down shirt. He walked back to Crowley and carefully set the shirt down on the bed before slipping back into the sheets to snuggle Crowley from behind.

“I’m going to be brave and try something new,” said Aziraphale softly. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Aziraphale put his hands on Crowley’s shoulders and nuzzled his face against Crowley’s hair. He then reached further down to slowly unbutton the top button of Crowley’s pajama shirt.

_ Wow,  _ thought Crowley.  _ This IS new. _

Aziraphale reached down a little further, with the slightest bit of hesitance - his fingers found the next button and undid that one as well. 

“Is this all right, my love?” asked the angel.   


“Mmm, yes,” said Crowley, who was greatly enjoying Aziraphale’s touch and attention.

Aziraphale continued to undo all five of the shirt’s buttons. Once the shirt was completely open, he looped his arms around Crowley’s waist and gingerly placed his hands on Crowley’s middle to feel his warm, smooth skin and the soft movement of his breathing. Crowley couldn’t actually read minds, but he could sense emotions, and it seemed to him that Aziraphale was experiencing a confusing mixture of pleasure and nervousness.

“Are you okay, love?” he softly asked the angel, who still had his face buried in Crowley’s neck and hair.

“Um...I think so,” replied Aziraphale, even more softly. “I’m just going to stay right here for a while.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” said Crowley. “Just do whatever feels right.”

Crowley had a lot of experience by now regarding Aziraphale’s intimate idiosyncrasies. It took the angel a long time to be comfortable with a lot of things. Kissing didn’t seem to be a problem now, and the occasional shirtless snuggle was fun, yet for some reason the “taking a shirt off” part was still very awkward. But he was pleased that Aziraphale seemed to want to do this, even if he had to do it very slowly.

Eventually Aziraphale moved his arms back and said “Crowley, can you sit up and turn towards me?”

Crowley did exactly as he was told.

Aziraphale took a quick glance at Crowley’s bare chest - well, the part of it that wasn’t still covered by the shirt. He embarrassedly looked away, then took another quick glance before looking into Crowley’s eyes.

“I like how you look,” said Aziraphale finally, looking away again. “But something in my mind still makes this feel inappropriate.”

Returning his gaze to Crowley’s face, Aziraphale gently set his hands on Crowley’s shoulders and started to slide the shirt off. Once Crowley’s arms were completely out of the sleeves, Aziraphale set the pajama shirt aside, covered his face with his hands, then peeked out at Crowley through his fingers.

Crowley remained still, smiling and trying not to laugh - not that he would ever make fun of Aziraphale, but because his angel was being  _ so  _ adorably modest.

“Get a good look, angel,” he said. “It’s totally fine.”

Eventually Aziraphale took his hands off his face and leaned forward to hug Crowley tightly. “You’re so beautiful,” Aziraphale said. Then, moving back a bit, he picked up the shirt he had taken from the closet earlier. “I chose this for you to wear today,” he said. “I hope you like it.”

“Of course I like it, angel!” said Crowley. “If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t have it.”

Aziraphale smiled, happy that Crowley was happy. He then carefully slid one sleeve onto Crowley’s arm, pulled the shirt around his shoulders, then slid the other sleeve on. Then he slowly did up the buttons, starting at the bottom of the shirt and moving toward the top. He left the top button undone, and gently kissed Crowley, as if to put the finishing touch on his project.

“How was that?” asked Aziraphale. 

“That was wonderful,” said Crowley. “Was there a reason you decided to help me get dressed today?”

Aziraphale smiled, with a hint of awkwardness and embarrassment. “I just wanted to try a new way of showing you how much I love you,” he said. “I know you can get dressed on your own - but doing it for you felt like a nice intimate thing to try.”

Crowley leaned forward to give his angel a big hug, which Aziraphale very much enjoyed.

“I’ll let you put your own trousers on though,” said Aziraphale. “That seems much more awkward for numerous reasons.”

Crowley smiled again. “How about you, angel?” he asked. “Can I help you get dressed next?”

“Yes.” The word came out almost as a squeak. Aziraphale was nervous about this too, but he knew that the time and touch shared with Crowley would be well worth it.


	8. Sleep-Slithering

Aziraphale woke up and almost immediately started to panic - he felt constricted and pinned down. He soon realized that Crowley, in snake form, had entwined himself all around Aziraphale during the night. Crowley had slithered up his shirt, around his shoulders, down one sleeve, up a pant leg, and around his waist, with his head resting near the angel's heart.

"Crowley! What are you doing?!" asked Aziraphale in a stern whisper.

Crowley woke up and started to awkwardly thrash about while he attempted to extricate himself from Aziraphale's pajamas. There was no way he could transform back into human form right away without making the situation much worse.

After some confused struggling, Crowley was finally able to backtrack his way through Aziraphale's pajamas while the angel tried not to think about the possibility of suffocation-by-snake.

Crowley took on his human form as soon as he was free.

"Aziraphale! Are you okay??" he asked breathlessly. "I'm so sorry - I fell asleep thinking about how much I wanted to be close to you - my snake instincts must have taken over."

Aziraphale smiled nervously. "I think I'm fine," he said. "But you gave me quite a fright!"

Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the cheek, then rested his head against the angel's shoulder. "I'm sorry, angel."

After a few minutes of silence, Crowley spoke again.

"I still feel the need to be as close to you as possible… Could we snuggle for a while before we get up?"

"Of course, Crowley."

Crowley practically slithered out of his pajama shirt, and Aziraphale followed his lead, wriggling out of his own shirt and setting it aside. Crowley hugged Aziraphale as tightly as he could, feeling the warmth of the angel's body against his own. _ Closer_, said his instincts. He nestled his face against Aziraphale's neck. _ Closer. _ He moved his legs up and wrapped them around Aziraphale's waist. _ Closer. _ He held on as tightly as he could, wanting to feel the angel's presence with every inch of himself. He considered taking off his pajama pants for even more skin-to-skin contact, but he didn't want to dis-entwine himself from Aziraphale for even a minute.

"Are you okay?" asked Aziraphale eventually.

"Mmm, yes," said Crowley.

"At least now I'm not scared of you squashing me like a boa constrictor."

"Hmhm," Crowley replied - a soft, assenting laugh.

"How long are you going to hold onto me like this?" Crowley could tell that Aziraphale was saying this in good fun, not complaining.

"Forever."

They stayed in that position for a few more hours, thinking only of how good it felt to be together.


	9. Valentine's Day

Today, Aziraphale woke up early. As he lay next to Crowley, who was still asleep, he realized that it was Valentine's Day. It wasn't a holiday that he and Crowley had ever celebrated before - and they really didn't need to, as  _ every  _ day felt like a day to celebrate their love - but at this moment, Aziraphale decided to celebrate in his own way, by doing at least five unexpected romantic gestures toward Crowley throughout the day. Of the two ethereal beings, Crowley was the more emotionally demonstrative. He was always finding reasons to see Aziraphale, touch him, kiss him, and call him "angel." Aziraphale, on the other hand, still found it a bit difficult to show his feelings as openly, since he was so used to being polite and prim. Finding five ways to surprise Crowley today would be a good challenge for him.

Aziraphale remembered the very first time he had shared a bed with Crowley, and how he had carefully reached out to hold the demon's hand before he woke up. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to recreate that moment. Crowley was turned away from Aziraphale, so the angel reached around Crowley's back and gently grasped one of his hands. He spent a few moments just enjoying the comfort, closeness, and safety he felt. It was such a privilege to be able to wake up next to such a beautiful being every morning.

Holding hands was always very nice, but what could he do to make this morning even more special? Aziraphale decided to make his wings appear and fold one around Crowley. He then kissed the still-sleeping demon on his cheek, grasped his hand a bit tighter, and snuggled close so that Crowley would awake surrounded by angelic love - Aziraphale's body pressed against Crowley's, his arm wrapped around him, their hands clasped together, and a wing draped over all of it.

Eventually, Crowley awoke. He immediately smiled as he realized how Aziraphale had wrapped him up in such a wonderful embrace. "Good morning, angel," he said, to let Aziraphale know he was awake without having to move at all. 

"Good morning, my dear. How's my wonderful husband?"

"Your husband is feeling extremely well-loved," replied Crowley, gently pulling Aziraphale's hand close to his chest.

They snuggled in silence for a while, until Aziraphale felt that it was time for some breakfast tea.

\--

After breakfast, Crowley was making his morning rounds of the plant room. Aziraphale sneaked into the room, wrapped his arms around Crowley from behind, then kissed him on the cheek. Crowley was startled at first, but once he realized it was just Aziraphale, he smiled and kissed him in return. 

"You surprised me!" he said.

"I wanted to surprise you!" explained Aziraphale, still hugging Crowley. "So tell me, how are the plants doing today?"

\--

Aziraphale usually took a mid-morning walk each day by himself, but today he decided to ask Crowley if he wanted to come along.

“I would love to, angel!” was Crowley’s response.

They walked around their little corner of the village, hand in hand, stopping here and there to admire various plants and animals that Aziraphale liked.

Near the end of their walk, Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders, and Aziraphale leaned into him as they made their way home.

\--

Once they were back indoors, Aziraphale made some hot cocoa to warm himself up after being out in the chilly February air. Crowley sat quietly beside his cocoa-drinking angel on the sofa.

"Do you want to listen to some music with me?” Aziraphale asked as he finished his drink. “I would love to hear some Vivaldi concertos."

"I'd love to, angel." Crowley didn't care about the music specifically, but he would never turn down an opportunity to potentially snuggle with Aziraphale. 

After starting up his record player, Aziraphale sat beside Crowley on the couch and began to gently rub the demon’s shoulders. "Well, Crowley, would you like me to groom your wings? I'm sure they could use a stretch." 

Crowley was pleasantly surprised by this suggestion. "I'd love that, angel!"

After a few minutes of concentration, Crowley got his wings to pop out from his back. Aziraphale began to gently tug on the feathers, making sure they were all smooth and facing in the right direction. Crowley was, figuratively, in heaven. Having his wings touched like this was like having someone brush his hair, only ten times better. "Can I do yours next, angel?" he asked. 

"I would  _ love _ that, Crowley."

After both their wings were perfectly groomed and put away, the two decided to snuggle on the couch and perhaps nap for a bit. As they lay there in each other's arms, they started to call each other as many terms of endearment as they could think of.

"You're my cinnamon roll," said Crowley. 

"You don't even like cinnamon rolls!"

"I don't like to  _ eat _ cinnamon rolls, but they're soft and have sweet personalities."

Now it was Aziraphale's turn. "You're my lovebird."

"You're my  _ husband _ ."

"You're my dearest friend in the world."

"My precioussssss."

"My darling boy."

"You're a good old-fashioned lover boy.*

"You're my most beloved one."

"You are my  _ life _ ."

"You're my bae."

"Bae?! Don't go getting all  _ modern _ on me."

"I like the sound of it!"

\--

After waking up from a brief nap on the couch, Aziraphale had another idea that he thought would interest Crowley.

"Do you want to go somewhere fun and kiss where no one can see us?"

"Why not kiss right here?"

"Because it's not as  _ fun _ !"

"Okay, angel… How about the garden?"

Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and led him outside. They sat down on the bench in their garden, wrapped their arms around each other, and began to kiss more passionately than they usually did.

Soon, Crowley's hands had moved down to Aziraphale's waist, while Aziraphale's hands had moved up to Crowley's head, so that he could pull Crowley's face closer while also feeling the softness of his hair. Aziraphale was trembling a bit with excitement. He and Crowley kissed in some way almost every day, but not usually like this. Feeling Crowley's fingers gently pressing against the sides of his torso was  _ heavenly _ . 

Aziraphale wasn't especially fond of mouth-to-mouth kissing, so he soon switched to kissing Crowley's neck and jaw, with his hands resting on Crowley's shoulders, while Crowley pulled him into a tight hug.

After a while, they paused to stare deep into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew what to say. As all their pent-up energy started to dissipate, Crowley practically dove into another hug, but more gentle this time.

"Kissing is...  _ strange _ ," said Crowley, finally breaking the silence.

Aziraphale smiled and laughed a bit. "It is," he said.

"But I love kissing  _ you _ ," said Crowley. 

Aziraphale responded with a cute, shy smile.

\--

Later that evening, Aziraphale worked up the courage to do the last Valentine’s Day gesture he had planned. This one was more difficult to ease into, since it involved not just the two of them, but also a meaningful gift.

Aziraphale went to find Crowley, who was reorganizing his wine collection.

“I--um--well--did you know it’s Valentine’s Day?” Aziraphale stammered. “I mean, that’s such a human holiday, and not something I’d normally celebrate--but--”

Crowley just stared at him, confused.

Finally Aziraphale got the words out. “I got this for you. As a Valentine’s present.” He pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. “I know I’ve told you before about how human relationship symbols don’t apply to us - but I wanted you to have this.” He opened the box, took out a ring, set it on the palm of his hand, and held it out to Crowley.

Crowley slowly reached out to take the ring, looking a bit confused and unsure. He held it carefully, examining the design - a simple silver ring with a wing design molded into it.

“Angel - “ _ [crowley.exe has stopped working]  _ “Is this a wedding ring?”

“It... _ can _ be, if you want it to mean that,” said Aziraphale softly. “I just liked the idea of you having something to wear that reminds you of me.”

Crowley handed the ring back to Aziraphale. “Angel - it will mean so much more if  _ you _ put it on my hand.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s left hand and carefully slid the ring onto his ring finger. Crowley immediately gave him a tight hug.

“Angel, you mean so much to me,” Crowley said, sounding as if he might start crying.

“Oh Crowley, I love you so much,” said Aziraphale reassuringly.

\--

After morning snuggles, an unexpected hug and kiss in the plant room, a mid-morning walk, mutual wing grooming, kissing in the garden, and giving Crowley a ring, Aziraphale was quite satisfied with how the day had gone. Now, he just needed to think of some more nice things to do for Crowley sometime soon...


	10. What If?

Aziraphale and Crowley were enjoying some early-evening snuggles on Crowley's bed. Aziraphale lay to Crowley's right; his left arm was wrapped around Crowley's shoulders, and his right hand rested against Crowley's chest. Crowley had his left arm across Aziraphale's back, keeping him from moving too far away. They were staring into each other's eyes and smiling, occasionally moving their faces closer for a nuzzle or a kiss. No words were necessary; all they needed was to be close to one another.

_ How did I manage to get this far? _ wondered Aziraphale. _ I never would have guessed that I'd feel so safe, loved, and cared for in the arms of a demon. I never thought that I could love someone so much. I had to go against so many things I was told, but it was so, so worth it in the end. _

Crowley, meanwhile, had a simpler thought in his mind: _ I love my husband! He is so precious to me! And how wonderful it is that he loves me too! _

Eventually Aziraphale broke the silence. "Can I unbutton your shirt, my dear?" he asked softly.

"Of course, my love," Crowley replied, wondering what his angel was planning on doing. 

Aziraphale quickly unbuttoned Crowley's shirt. He was getting somewhat used to this, and didn't feel _ quite _ as embarrassed as he used to about seeing more of Crowley. And this time, he wasn’t really planning to look at Crowley’s bare skin anyway.

Once the shirt was open, Aziraphale nestled back against Crowley and let his fingers softly, absentmindedly stroke Crowley's chest and stomach.

Crowley felt like he was melting into a puddle of happiness. He loved getting as close to Aziraphale as possible.

After some silence, Aziraphale started talking.

"For some reason I've been thinking about something recently," he said. "I've been thinking about how angels can't have children...and realized just how good that probably is. Can you imagine if we just kept having kids for thousands of years?! And would they all be immortal too?! We'd probably eventually outnumber the humans! What kind of world would that be? Though, I don't know who I'd even have children with…" Aziraphale tried to think of all the female-appearing angels he knew. "Michael? Though I think she and Gabriel would end up together. Who else is there? Uriel? No way. She's not nice to me at all. I suppose I'd have to be paired up with someone from a different department."

Crowley was intrigued by this idea. "I don't know who I would have kids with, either. Definitely not Beelzebub. Dagon? Blech. I actually don't know what the Horsemen of the Apocalypse technically are. Are they demons? I could have some lovely demon children with Pollution or War."

"Well, I'm glad we don't have to figure all that out," replied Aziraphale. "I'm so much happier being here with you, and spending time with whatever human children we find along the way."

Crowley smiled and reached over to ruffle Aziraphale's hair. "I love you so much."

“Sometimes, though, I think that I would really enjoy being a father,” continued Aziraphale. “Or a mother. It would be such an honor and an adventure to make sure one’s children have a good upbringing. And it just sounds _ fun _!”

“I might like being a father,” said Crowley. “A mother though? Giving birth sounds terrible.”

“That’s one of many things I wish I could change about this world,” said Aziraphale. “I would make it so that having a baby wasn’t painful or scary. And I’d want every child to have wonderful parents, and make sure that everyone who wanted children could have them.”

_ He’s so loving and thoughtful, _thought Crowley. “Do you know what humans seem to like much more than being parents?” he asked.

“What?”

“Being grandparents,” said Crowley, a big smile on his face.

Aziraphale smiled too. “I _ love _the idea of being grandparents,” he said.

"What if, somehow, it _ were _possible for you and I to have children together?" Crowley asked. "What would they be like?"

"I love that idea," said Aziraphale. "I'm sure they would have lovely wings, though I'm not sure what color they would be."

"They'd definitely have a good fashion sense," said Crowley. 

Aziraphale smiled. "They would be very kind and generous."

"They would be _ very _ good-looking."

"I wonder what they'd look like…what color would their hair be? What sort of eyes would they have? Would they be able to transform into snakes like you?"

"That would be so much fun! Just hanging out with the kids as their cool snake dad."

"And just think of the trouble they could get into…” said Aziraphale. “Anthony Jr. learning how to disrupt the cell phone networks…"

"Mini-Aziraphale trying to impress us with his magic tricks…"

“Doing our best to make sure they don’t do too much damage with miracles…”

"Angel, imagine us and a few children and maybe a cat or a dog, a big family all together in a cuddly pile on this very bed."

"Crowley, this is all such a beautiful idea. I wish we could experience it, even if only for a day." Aziraphale was smiling in the way that Crowley found heart-meltingly adorable. Crowley wished that he could make all their ideas about children come true, if only to make Aziraphale happy.

"At least we've been able to spend some time with Adam and Brian and Pepper and Wensleydale…" he said. "Though they're all close to grown-up now. We need some younger children to spend time with. Maybe Newt and Anathema will have children someday, and we can help raise them."

"That would be wonderful," said Aziraphale.

Aziraphale snuggled even closer to Crowley and rested his head on Crowley’s chest. Crowley gently picked up Aziraphale’s right hand and began to kiss his fingers, as he loved to do. Aziraphale smiled contentedly, his eyes closed, as he enjoyed Crowley’s soft kisses and the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.


	11. Common Scenes in the Ineffable Household

**Husbands**

Crowley walks into Aziraphale’s library, where the angel is sitting in his favorite chair, reading one of his many books. Crowley pounces onto the back of the chair, causing Aziraphale to turn around and look at him.

“We're _ husbands!_" exclaims Crowley happily. 

"Yes, dear, we are,” says Aziraphale with a smile. “And we always will be.”

* * *

**Lonely Arms**

Crowley is stretched out across a couch, looking very long and skinny. "Aziraphale, I need a hug!” he calls out. “My arms are lonely."

Aziraphale shakes his head in a way that implies _ You’re a weirdo, but I love you. _ "You do realize that we're in the same room, right?” he asks in an amused way. “You could just come over here."

"Please???" begs Crowley.

"Okay," says Aziraphale as he gets off his chair and goes over to the couch. The two embrace tightly as they recline against the pile of cushions and pillows that Crowley likes to decorate with.

* * *

**Third-Person Conversations**

Some of Aziraphale’s favorite questions, with Crowley’s favorite replies.

A: “How is my beautiful husband this morning?”

C: "Your husband is, as always, delighted to be waking up next to you."

A: “How is my wonderful husband today?”

C: “Your husband is completely in love with you, as always.”

A: “What is my husband doing?”

C: “He’s making you breakfast and hoping you’ll enjoy every bite of it.”

A: “How’s my lovely lovebird?”

C: “As loving as ever.”

* * *

**The H Word**

Crowley and Aziraphale are snuggling on the bed, not saying much, but very much enjoying each other’s company. There’s just one thing Crowley can think of that would make this moment better.

“Sssay it,” hisses Crowley. Even though he’s in human form, he likes to talk like a snake sometimes. “Sssay the H word.”

“The H word?” asks Aziraphale, with feigned ignorance. “Heaven? Holiness? Hagiography?”

“No, you goof. You know full well what I mean.”

Aziraphale smiles. “Okay,” he says, relenting to Crowley’s demand. “_ Husband _. You’re my husband.”

“Yesss!” exclaims Crowley. “And you are _ my _husband. The most perfect husband anyone could have, because you’re literally an angel.”

Aziraphale smiles. He certainly isn’t a perfect angel, but he’s so happy that Crowley considers him to be the perfect husband.

* * *

**Guard Dog Crowley**

“No one’s been giving you any trouble lately, have they?” asks Crowley every so often.

“No, why would they be?”

“Well, I’ve heard quite a lot of people be rude or mean to you. Maybe you don’t always notice it, but_ I _ do. If I hear about anyone treating you less than nicely, they’re going to get an earful from me!”

"Oh Crowley, you're so sensitive. But I really do appreciate you looking out for me."


	12. After the Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains a spoiler for _The Shawshank Redemption_.

Crowley woke up on the couch, feeling a bit disoriented. What time was it? Why was he here in the living room? Why was there a wing draped over his face? Why was he feeling a bit squashed? Ah, there was a sleeping angel on top of him, which answered the last two questions. They must have both fallen asleep while watching the movie Aziraphale had chosen. _The Shawshank Redemption,_ right? Somehow Aziraphale had really enjoyed it, in spite of the dark subject matter - for him it was all about the power of love and hope and perseverance...and books. Crowley had enjoyed it too, though it was certainly a tearjerker at times. How had the movie ended? Ah, that’s right. Red and Andy on the beach. Happy at last.

Aziraphale's head was resting on Crowley's chest - he had been petting the angel's hair for a while before they fell asleep. Crowley didn't remember Aziraphale's wings being out earlier, though. It must have been one of those times when the angel was so completely happy, relaxed, and unguarded that his wings had popped out on their own. Crowley smiled, realizing just how safe and loved Aziraphale must have been feeling this evening.

Crowley didn't want to disturb his angel's peaceful slumber, but he did wonder if he should wake him so that they could go to bed together and sleep more comfortably. He gently moved a wing aside and stroked Aziraphale's hair. "Angel?" he asked, very softly. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered open, but the rest of him stayed perfectly still. "That's one of my favorite movies," he mumbled sleepily. "I hope you liked it," he added as his eyes closed again.

"I did, angel," said Crowley, ever so gently. "We must have both fallen asleep during the credits. Do you want to get up and go to bed so you can be more comfortable?"

"You're my favorite person," mumbled Aziraphale, his eyes still closed. "You're so nice... and cute…"

_Cute?_ Crowley had never been called _cute_ before. He wasn't even sure that he'd ever heard Aziraphale describe _anything_ as "cute."

He gently rubbed the angel's back, around the base of his soft wings. "Can we get up, Azira?" he asked again.

There was no response from Aziraphale. Usually he would have scrambled up and apologized to Crowley for any inconvenience, but tonight he just didn't seem capable of fully waking up.

"It's okay," whispered Crowley. "We'll stay here." He closed his eyes and stroked Aziraphale's hair a few more times as he let himself fall back asleep, with his beloved angel in his arms.


	13. Protective Layer

For Crowley, this felt like a normal day, but as the afternoon progressed, he sensed that all was not well with Aziraphale. The angel was a little less talkative and more restless than he usually was. As Aziraphale went outside to pace around the garden, Crowley followed him and put his arm around the angel's shoulders.

"Aziraphale, what's wrong?" he asked. "I hope it's nothing to do with me…?"

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley and gave a small, quick smile before looking serious again.

"I don't even know where to begin…" he said. "Nothing to do with you, actually. The world just seems so... imperfect today. There are so many bad things happening, and I can't even begin to fix them all. Humans around the world are doing terrible things, or experiencing terrible things. But I love everyone, and I don't want anyone to get hurt. There are wars, and famines, and fires, and deforestation, and so many cruel people…"

Crowley could tell that Aziraphale was becoming more agitated, but he knew of a way he could try to make things a little better.

"Come on, angel," he said, steering Aziraphale back towards their house. "I know something we can do."

Crowley brought Aziraphale to the velvet sofa in Aziraphale's library. "Now stay there," he said, leaving to get some cocoa. When he returned with the hot drink in one of Aziraphale's favorite cups, he carefully set it down on a nearby table and entwined himself around Aziraphale on the sofa. Crowley often thought of cuddling in terms of how it would benefit himself, but right now he knew that it was Aziraphale who really needed some snuggles. 

"Okay, angel," he said. "You're safe with me, and you're in your favorite room. I'm not leaving you. We have a near-endless supply of books and cocoa. I'll get you anything else you might want, like snacks or blankets. We can talk about things if that would help, but not talking is fine too. We can't fix all the world's problems...but you  _ must  _ put them out of your mind for a while. I don't want you to be unhappy." He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale in a way that made the angel feel completely safe, like Crowley was wrapping him up in a protective layer of love. Crowley very gently used his fire powers to raise his temperature, so that Aziraphale would feel especially warm and cozy.

"Are you feeling even the slightest bit better yet?" asked Crowley softly.

"Yes," replied Aziraphale, smiling a little as he enjoyed Crowley's affection. "Maybe even more than a slight bit."

Crowley smiled a bit, too. He would stay here with Aziraphale for as long as the angel needed his comforting presence.


	14. A Proposal

Aziraphale and Crowley had been living together and referring to themselves as "husbands" long enough that the newness and excitement of it had worn off...still, they were more in love than ever. Each day had become rather predictable; they knew each other so well that they often didn't even feel any need to talk to one another - snuggling in silence or just sitting in the same room together reading books or listening to music was all they needed to be happy. They hadn't had any disagreements in a long while, and Crowley especially had given up on trying to get Aziraphale to do anything (for example, getting him to snuggle or kiss in more adventurous ways) that might make the angel uncomfortable. Crowley didn't exactly regret the times in the past where he had gently pushed Aziraphale towards activities like shirtless snuggling or showering together - both he and Aziraphale had ultimately enjoyed those things - but now, he never wanted to see fear or worry in his angel's eyes ever again, even if it eventually led to something exciting. Having Aziraphale's love and gentle touch was enough; anything else was just a bit of extra seasoning on top of an already delicious meal.

Crowley remembered that the year before, Aziraphale had surprised him with a wedding ring...well, that's how Crowley thought of it. Aziraphale hadn't said it was a wedding ring. He just said it was something for Crowley to remember him by, a little symbol of himself that Crowley could have with him all the time. But Aziraphale didn't have anything similar, to Crowley's knowledge. So, he decided to find a wedding ring for Aziraphale.

***

On Valentine's Day, Aziraphale woke up early to go for a walk and then read in his cozy library. Since Aziraphale was happily occupied, Crowley took the opportunity to set up his surprise.

A few hours later, when Aziraphale wandered into the kitchen for some lunch, he was surprised to find Crowley already sitting at the kitchen table. On the table was a heart-shaped devil's food cake.

"Oh Crowley, this is lovely!" said Aziraphale. "Did you just make this today?" 

"Indeed I did, angel." Crowley had, in fact, been learning how to bake sweet things for Aziraphale for the past few months. "You decided to celebrate Valentine's Day last year, so I figured I'd remember to do something special for you this year."

"Thank you, my dear," said Aziraphale, walking over to give Crowley a hug. But instead, Crowley suddenly knelt on the floor and grabbed both of Aziraphale's hands.

"Aziraphale," he asked, staring into his angel's eyes. "Will you be my husband, forever and ever?"

A few years ago, Aziraphale would have been confused and said that they were already husbands. But now, he knew that Crowley never got tired of asking him things like this.

"Yes, I will," said Aziraphale, smiling and pulling Crowley up so he could hug him. "Forever and ever. Always."

Crowley let himself melt into Aziraphale's arms for a few moments, then fished around in his pocket to find the second part of his surprise.

"Angel, I want you to have this," he said, presenting Aziraphale with what first appeared to be a plain gold ring. "I love the ring you gave me so much that I wanted you to have one too. It's got our initials engraved on the inside, and next to that is two pairs of wings, so it's like we're together no matter what."

At first, Aziraphale looked a bit surprised by Crowley's gift, but then he smiled and hugged him again. "It's beautiful," he said. "I'll wear it forever."

Crowley took Aziraphale's left hand and carefully slid the ring onto his ring finger. Then Crowley put his left hand next to Aziraphale's so they could see their rings side by side. "See?" said Crowley. "We're matching now!"

"Indeed we are," said Aziraphale. "And I think we should match even more. We'll get the same engraving done on the inside of your ring."

Crowley hadn't even thought of this, but loved the idea. He gave Aziraphale a quick, gentle kiss before hugging him again. "Are you sure the ring is okay?" he asked softly. "I know you like to keep our relationship fairly private."

"There's nothing to worry about," replied Aziraphale. "I think everyone we know has figured it out by now. I'm so proud and happy to be your husband."

"Well, let's have some cake to celebrate, then," said Crowley, excited for Aziraphale to taste the dessert he had so carefully prepared.


End file.
